


King and Queen* of Halloween

by APlatonicCompanion



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Competitive, Crush, Fluff, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Niall captains their ship even in AU form, Peter Pan - Freeform, Tarzan - Freeform, bet, there are crowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APlatonicCompanion/pseuds/APlatonicCompanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Harry and Louis notice each other from across a club and Harry bets that he can make Louis like Halloween.<br/>(Very, very, very, slightly based on the Christmas bet in the Klaine fanfic, Little Numbers by iknowitainteasy on Live Journal)</p>
            </blockquote>





	King and Queen* of Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea for a long time, and I planned to have it up by Halloween, but you know how stuff happens. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I had tons of fun writing this.

From the moment Louis had seen Harry, he knew Harry was one of _those_ people.  He lit up the room, and judging by the number of people clinging to him, both men and women, Harry was quite charming.  While Louis was dancing his obligatory number of dances with Liam, he kept catching sight of Harry’s smile while he danced or talked ordered drinks or waited in line for the bathroom.  Louis refused to let himself walk over to Harry, though.  He told himself that Harry was probably self-absorbed, but that hypothesis imploded when he saw Harry leave the dance floor to fawn for about ten minutes over a pregnant woman dressed as Juno.  After that, it was hard to build any sort of negative case against the boy in the well-made Tarzan costume except for the fact that he was probably a morning person and Louis wanted no part of that.   

Okay, so he had no real case. But even so, here in this foggy club where Zayn was DJ-ing dressed as Jack Sparrow and Liam had his mind set on winning the costume contest, Louis was resolved to drink his beer and sit in the corner by the bar in his Basically Shirtless Peter Pan costume until midnight when Halloween was technically over and he could go home to his bed and a waiting Shameless marathon. 

At 11:59, Louis settled his bar tab and sent Liam a text message letting him know he was on his own for the rest of the night, then he adjusted his tights and made a beeline for the door.  He walked past groups of people dropping it like it was hot and clusters of friends taking selfies.  He waved goodbye to the bouncer whom he had known from his days of spending four nights a week in this place.  He thought he was free until he heard someone calling his name.  He spun around, expecting to see Liam chasing him down and begging him to stay, but Liam was nowhere in sight.  It was Harry.

Harry jogged to catch up to Louis and once he was closer, Louis recognized his wallet and cell phone in Harry’s hands.  That’s what he got for not picking a costume with pockets. 

Out of breath, Harry doubled over with one hand on his knee.  “You must have been in a hurry to leave,” He joked a second later. 

Louis found himself unable to answer.  All he could do was reach his hand out when Harry offered him his belongings back.

“The bartender noticed them.  He asked me if I knew you.”

“And you said yes?” Louis asked quietly.

Harry nodded, his wild long hair bouncing around his shoulders. Then he diverted his eyes as a blush crept into his cheeks.  “I’ve actually been looking for an excuse to talk to you all night,” he admitted. 

Louis was surprised.  All night, he thought he had been sneaking glances at Harry who looked like he could own the whole club. 

Harry shook his head, “Oh, God, I must sound like such a creep.  Forget I said that.  I’m Harry.” He stuck out his hand.

Louis shook his hand warily.  “I’m Louis,” he said, “but you already know that, apparently. . .”

“Oh, your ID was in the wallet.  That’s the only reason I know, I promise.”

Louis chuckled a little, not sure what he thought Harry had done to learn his name. 

“Well, I’m going to head on out, I guess,” Louis said, backing away from the club entrance slowly.  He held up his wallet and cell phone one more time.  “Uh, thanks for bringing these out here.  I’ll see you around, Harry.”

“Wait!” Harry called after him.  Louis spun around.

“It’s barely midnight,” Harry said shakily.  “You’re leaving already?”

 “Yeah, I’m not feeling very spooky tonight, I guess,” Louis said.

Harry stared at his feet, trying to think of some way to tell Louis he thought his eyes were the most beautiful things he had ever seen without sounding like he might tie him up in the basement (and not in the fun way). 

“Walk me home?” Louis suggested after a long moment of weird silence. 

Harry smiled wider than he had ever smiled in his lifetime despite the fact that he was sort of wishing he had at least brought a jacket as it had to be close to freezing by now. 

So they walked.  They talked about all of the things anyone talks about when you meet someone for the first time: where they’re from, where they worked, their favorite bands. Louis laughed when Harry said something funny, and he tried to avoid staring when he made motions that caused his chest and abs to flex under their cover of skin and tattoos.  Things took a turn, however, when Harry asked Louis why he was leaving the party so early.  Things went completely off the rails when Louis said he didn’t really like Halloween very much. 

“What do you mean you don’t like Halloween?” Harry shouted. 

Louis shrugged. “That’s just how I feel. I mean, what’s the point? You spend this inordinate amount of time and/or money on this outfit that you’re going to wear once, and you run the risk of looking like an idiot or getting called a whore or choosing something that no one understands.  It’s all a big mess.”

“Louis, it’s _fun_.  You get to be whoever you want to be on Halloween.”

Louis rolled his eyes.  That was always the answer he got from people, as if being whoever you want to be was a real, achievable concept.  No one is who they want to be, Halloween night or otherwise. 

“Do you hate Christmas, too? Do you go around telling kids that Santa doesn’t exist and that their parents spent their college fund on their presents?”

“Alright, I’m not going to argue with a man wearing a leafy Speedo.”

“Hey, hey hey, now.  This is a loincloth, thank you very much, and I don’t care what you say.  I will get you to like Halloween.”

“I seriously doubt that.”

Harry stopped walking and crossed his arms in thought.  It took Louis a couple seconds to realize he was walking alone.

“What are you doing?” Louis said through a laugh.

“You don’t think I can make you like Halloween?” Harry asked with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

“No, I don’t,” Louis said cautiously.

“Are you a betting man, Louis?”

“Why?”

“Because it’s. . .” Harry checked his watch, “It’s 12:30 a.m. right now.  I bet you that I can make you change your mind about Halloween by 3:00.”

Louis raised an eyebrow.  “What are we betting?”

“Dinner?” Harry suggested. “Winner chooses where and when.”

“Is this you asking for a date, Harry Styles?”

“No.  This is me making a bet.  What do you say?”

Louis exhaled and looked around.  They were only a few blocks from his apartment.  It was late and cold, but who in their right mind would turn down an opportunity to let someone as beautiful as Harry try and prove that Halloween isn’t pointless.

“Yeah, alright,” Louis ceded with a smug grin. “So are you just going to read me Halloween facts from Wikipedia or do you have a plan?”

“Oh, baby, I always have a plan.”

* * *

 

Louis and Harry stood in the back yard of a frat house.  Delta Beta Something.  Louis wasn’t able to focus on the Greek letters with Harry smiling right next to him.  So they stood in the back yard of Delta Beta Something while Harry talked to a blonde guy dressed as a really scrawny Philadelphia Eagles linebacker.  After a few minutes of whispering, Harry clapped his friend on the shoulder and walked back to Louis.

“That’s my friend Niall,” Harry explained. “He’s the president here.”

“There are so many people here!” Louis had to shout just to be heard over the music.

“I know! If anything can get you in the Halloween spirit, it’s this.  You’ll see.”

Just then, Niall climbed the stairs to the stage where the DJ was working and pulled the microphone down from its stand.

“Hello, everyone!” He shouted and the crowd went wild. “How many of you are fucked up?”

Again, the crowd screamed. 

“Alright, alright, calm down.  In case you guys haven’t noticed, it is 1 a.m., and you know what that means!”

Niall pointed the microphone toward the audience who shouted “KING AND QUEEN OF HALLOWEEN” in unison.  Louis leaned closer to Harry.

“What’s King and Queen of Halloween?” He whispered.

“I need all of the competing couples to come up here to the stage! All couples competing for the crowns come up to the stage!”

“That’s us!” Harry said without answering Louis’s question.  He grabbed Louis’s hand and gently tugged him toward Niall at the front of the crowd.

“Wait. What are we doing?”

“Just trust me, okay?”

Louis looked at him warily.

Harry sighed.  “Okay, it’s this big-deal Halloween relay. There’s a haunted maze, a zombie shooting range with Nerf guns, a trivia portion, and a secret challenge.”

“Woah.  I didn’t agree to this.”

“You agreed to the terms of the bet,” Harry said.  He pulled at Louis’s hand gently once again, but Louis stood firm. 

“Why should I go?” Louis challenged.

“Because you would look incredibly cute in a spider web crown,” Harry said immediately. “Please?” He said with a bat of his eyelashes. 

 _Shit_ , Louis thought.  There was no way he could say no to that.  “Fine,” he said, allowing his feet to follow Harry to where they were supposed to be.

“Let’s give it up for our four competing couples!” Niall said. “Alright, most of you know the rules, but for those who don’t: no playing dirty. No elbows, no biting, no sabotage, no arguing with the officials.  There are four identical courses set up, one for each team.  First you will go through the haunted maze, then you will load your Nerf gun and shoot all 20 zombie cutouts, then you will answer five trivia questions asked by a member of Delta Beta Xi, then you will proceed to the secret final challenge.  I bet you guys wanna know what that is, huh?”

The crowd roared.

“For this year’s secret challenge, when you reach the final leg of the course, the members of each team must switch costumes before running back up here to the stage and hitting your team’s buzzer.”

Harry looked at Louis and raised his eyebrows suggestively and Louis blushed.

“Feeling competitive?” Harry asked into Louis’s ear. 

“On our gold team we have Tanya dressed as the lovely Penny Lane and Jeremy dressed as William Miller, both from the movie _Almost Famous_.  Let’s hear it for our gold team!”

Louis clapped politely, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

Niall went on introducing the green and red teams until he finally got to Louis and Harry, the last minute entries, the blue team.

“And finally,” Niall shouted. “We have on our blue team, my friend and very special guest, Harry dressed as Tarzan and his date, Louis as Peter Pan.”

“I’m not his—“ Louis tried correcting Niall, but he found it pointless over the other noise, so he let it go.

Suddenly, frat guys in striped officials’ uniforms appeared and one of them motioned for Louis and Harry to follow him.  They were led to the far end of the huge back yard where four pre-made sheds were lined up.  For a moment, Louis forgot about the part where he would have to strip naked and he was overwhelmed by the desire to win thanks to his competitive nature.

“I’m really good at mazes,” Louis said quietly.

“I’ll follow you.  I’m a decent shot with a Nerf gun, but I’m really good at trivia.”

“You think we have a shot?”

Harry grinned.  “Louis, are you getting _excited_ about Halloween?”

Louis knitted his eyebrows together.  “I’m getting excited about winning.  There’s a difference.”

Harry just laughed and let out a sarcastic “okay”.

“You guys ready to start?” The burly official asked.

Harry looked at Louis, who nodded.  “Yeah, Brad, we’re good.”

“Alright,” Brad said, clapping Harry on the shoulder first, then Louis.  “Good luck.”

“I hope you’re serious about winning this,” Louis said,  “because I’m not playing around anymore.”

“You know, I like competitive Louis Tomlinson.  He’s hot.”

Louis would normally expect himself to blush, but instead he just felt proud.  He reached for Harry’s hand as he watched Niall put a whistle to his lips.  Niall counted down from five and the split second he blew the whistle, Louis and Harry launched themselves toward the shed in front of them. 

Louis pushed the black streamers out of the way as they entered the completely dark room, immediately greeted by two clowns with chainsaws blocking their path.

“Under!” Louis shouted as he separated his hand from Harry’s and dove between the legs of the clown on the left and Harry followed suit on the right.  Louis was on his feet quickly, but Harry scrambled a little and had to hurry to catch up.  They ran unfazed through fake spiders falling from the ceiling and managed to dodge an asylum patient who tried to trap them as they rounded a new corner.  In the final straightaway of the maze, one of the twins from _The Shining_ crawled out from under a bed and grabbed Harry by the ankle. 

“What do I do?” He asked, panicked.

Louis yanked his arm. “Shake her off!”

“I’m not going to kick a little girl in the face!”

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and pulled as hard as he could, effectively freeing Harry, but also sending them flying out the door at the end of the maze.  When they landed, Louis took half a second to look around, seeing that they were the first ones out of the maze. 

“Come on!” He shouted, reaching for Harry’s hand to pull him up.  On foldaway tables in front of them sat two Nerf guns with bullets ready to be loaded.  They worked quickly to load them, the other teams now catching up.  Harry was done first and began shooting at the cardboard zombie cutouts.  Louis followed close behind, sticking every single shot.  When they had reached the last zombie, Harry took a shot, but it bounced off without sticking. He tried again with no luck.  He checked his cartridge.  One shot left.

He shoved his Nerf gun at Louis’s chest. “Here!” he said.

Immediately, Louis closed one eye and shot the final bullet from the gun, sticking the shot straight in the zombie’s chest. 

            On the other side of the zombie figure, they met Brad, who was holding notecards.

            “Ready?” he asked quickly.

            “Yes,” Harry answered.

            “In the movie _The Craft_ , Sarah casts a spell to bind Nancy from—“

            “Doing harm to others and to herself,” Harry spat, his eyes focused.

            “Correct.  Name the three sisters from _Hocus Pocus_.”

            “Sarah, Winifred, and Mary Sanderson.”

            “Correct.  In _The Addams Family_ , 1991, what does Wednesday say she is dressed up as?”

            “A homicidal maniac.”

            “Correct.  Name the horror movies based on the actions of serial killer Ed Gein.”

            “ _Psycho_ , _The Silence of the Lambs_. . .” Harry stuttered. “I don’t know,” He said, turning to Louis. 

            Louis knew he knew the answer to this one.  He racked his brain in a panic, and watched as the other teams came dangerously close to moving ahead of them.  “

            “ _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_!” Louis shouted suddenly.

            “Correct! Name the villain from _Halloweentown_ who transformed into a frog.”

            “KALABAR!” Harry shouted, pushing Louis forward before Brad could even tell them they were correct. 20 yards ahead of them was a tiny changing room made from PVC pipe and black fabric.  Harry rushed inside, pulling Louis in behind him and immediately began unwinding the plastic vines from his hair. 

            Louis paused.

            “Louis, the gold team is ahead of us. Come on.”

            “I. . .”

            Harry’s eyes softened for a moment.  “Sorry,” He whispered. “I’ll turn around.  I’m not looking.”

            He did as he said he would and Louis took half a second to think about how lovely Harry was before he was unbuttoning his vest with one hand and pulling down his tights with the other.  He tossed his clothes over his shoulder at Harry and Harry did the same with his loincloth which Louis pulled on quickly.  When Louis turned around to reach for Harry’s hair vines, he was greeted by the sight of Harry’s perfect ass just before it was covered by Louis’s too-tight tights. Harry turned around, unaware that Louis had seen anything and pulled on the vest which was too small to close over his broad chest.  He snatched the hat off of Louis’s head and placed it on himself, then he hurried to tangle the vines in Louis’s hair. Quickly, they exchanged shoes and gave each other a once-over to make sure they were complete.

            “We’re done! Let’s go!” Harry shouted and grabbed Louis by the wrist. 

            Outside the changing room, Tanya and Jeremy came into their line of sight as they sprinted toward the stage. 

            “Oh, hell no!” Harry said, picking up his pace and holding on his hat with his free hand. 

            Without really wanting to at all, Louis let go of Harry’s hand, knowing he was faster.  He pulled ahead of Harry by a minute amount, Tanya and Jeremy behind them both but only by a few feet.  The crowd parted to make a space for the teams to run through.  Harry sped up his long legs to close the distance between himself and Louis as they neared the stage.  The gold team split off and Jeremy dove for their buzzer, and Louis dove for his.  Louis took his attention off of Jeremy as he flew through the air and made contact with his buzzer and a loud sound was broadcast throughout the neighborhood.

            The crowd fell silent and Louis looked around, not sure exactly what was going on. 

            “Ladies and gentlemen,” Niall announced. “For the first time in Delta Beta Xi’s 60-year Halloween Throwdown history, we have our first King _and King_ of Halloween.  THE BLUE TEAM WINS! MEET YOUR KINGS, HARRY STYLES AND LOUIS TOMLINSON!”

            The sound of Niall’s voice lingered in the air for a split second before the crowd began to roar, rushing toward them.  Louis stood wide-eyed for a few seconds before he turned to Harry.

            “We won?” he asked, still in shock. 

            “We won!” Harry shouted excitedly.

            “Oh, my God!” Louis screamed and launched himself onto Harry, who caught him.  Louis threw a victory fist into the air. 

            One of the officials on the stage reached a hand out to Louis to assist him onto the stage and he took it after several moments of celebration.  The official pulled Louis up, then Harry, and congratulated each of them with a handshake. 

            “Can we have the crowns, please?” Niall asked an unknown entity.

            From behind the curtain at the back of the stage, a tall girl in a dress made of black spider webs appeared holding a black pillow with two black crowns adorned with black gems in the shape of spiders. 

            “Thank you, Chelsea,” Niall said to the girl, giving her a kiss on the cheek.  He then motioned for Harry and Louis to move closer to him.  Once they were in the center of the stage, Niall removed one crown from the pillow and held it hovering above Harry’s head. 

            “I, president of Delta Beta Xi, dub thee King of Motherfucking Halloween!”

            The crowd reacted with a mixture of yelling and wolf whistling.  Harry kissed the girl on both cheeks before she moved around him to Louis.  Niall repeated the ceremony with the same enthusiastic response.  A photographer appeared and snapped their picture on his Canon, asking them to have a seat in the thrones toward the back of the stage, which they did.  People in the audience took pictures on their cellphones and awwww’d at the results.  The photographer thanked them and said his goodbyes before climbing down the stairs and disappearing back into the crowd. 

            Louis and Harry grabbed hands once more and gave a final bow to the audience before attempting to make their exit, but Niall stopped them.

            “Woah, woah, woah, gentlemen,” He said, getting in between them and throwing his arms over both their shoulders.  “Now, as you boys can tell, we’re all about legitimacy here at Delta Beta Xi, and I just don’t think it’s a proper coronation until the contract is sealed, do you?”

            Louis knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

            “Niall. . .” Harry warned.

            Niall just raised his eyebrows in response. 

            “Come on, boys, you gotta seal the deal.”

            Louis looked at Harry.  “What is he talking about?”

            Harry whispered, “he wants us to—“

            “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” the party attendees shouted. “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

            “Kiss.”

            Louis turned tomato red.

            “I mean, how bad can it be, right?” Harry joked.  “We’ve already been naked together.”  

            Louis’s blush deepened as he thought of Harry’s half-naked body behind him only a few minutes ago. 

            “They’re going to start throwing rotten fruit pretty soon if we don’t do something,” Harry said.

            Louis glanced at the audience for a brief second then he swallowed hard and nodded almost imperceptibly.

            “Yeah?” Harry asked with a smile.

            “Yeah,” Louis said, nodding in earnest this time. 

            To the crowd’s delight, Harry draped his arms around Louis’s shoulders and pulled him in closer so Louis could slip his hands around Harry’s waist, under the open Peter Pan vest. Then, Louis stood on his tiptoes so he was eye level with Harry and their noses touched. Harry raised his eyebrows suggestively and Louis went in for the kiss laughing.  Their lips made contact and a shiver went down Louis’s spine straight to his toes.  The crowd shouted in support, but Louis couldn’t hear any of it over the sound of his own heart.  Eventually, Harry pulled away, but Louis lingered for a moment before he relaxed and let himself sink down to his regular height.

            Niall, now standing beside Harry, wore a shit-eating grin while he brought the mic to his lips one more time and said, “Ladies and Gentleman, your 2014 Halloween royalty.”

* * *

 

             Louis and Harry walked slowly, hand in hand, down Louis’s street.  They had never bothered switching their costumes back as Louis liked the way Harry looked in a pair of tights almost as much as he liked the way he had looked in his loincloth.  Louis still held his wallet and cellphone in his free hand while Harry clutched their trophy which read _King and ~~Queen~~ of Halloween _ under a gold statuette of Morticia and Gomez Addams.

            “Okay, yeah, the trivia was cool, but the way you hit that last zombie? Incredible.  Made my night.”

            “Oh, that’s the part that made your night?” Louis asked jokingly. 

            “Yeah, alright,” Harry laughed. 

            They crossed through an intersection and Louis could see his apartment building down the street.  It sent an empty ache into his stomach thinking of walking in there alone.  Before Louis could get too deep into his thoughts, Harry stopped walking, causing Louis to jerk backwards.

            “What?” Louis asked.

            “It’s 3:00,” Harry said simply. “So?”

            Louis raised an eyebrow.  “So what?”

            “So, when are you free to buy me dinner?”

            “Hey, I believe that the bet was for me to admit that I have changed my mind about Halloween.  I have not said anything of the sort.”

            “So my kiss didn’t hypnotize you into letting me win the bet?” Harry said.

            Louis shook his head in comical defiance. 

            “Hmm,” Harry hummed.  “Well, it must not have worked.  Maybe I should try again.”

            Louis nodded.  “Yeah, maybe you should.”

            Harry took a step closer and wrapped his arms around Louis. “Are you hypnotized yet?” He asked. 

            “Nope,” Louis said breathily. 

            Harry pulled Louis closer and kissed his cheek.  “Now?”

            “Nothing.”

            Finally, Harry kissed Louis, longer and more lingering than before.  He let his hands trail down Louis’s back until he rested them at the curve in the small of his back and he pulled his lips away for a brief second before going in for another short peck. 

            “What about now?” He asked.

            Louis tried his hardest to maintain his resolve to win, but it was easily broken when Harry stared at him with those big green eyes.  “Alright, fine,” Louis gave up.  “You win.”

            Harry held their trophy in the air in victory.  “Two major victories in one night.  What a Halloween!” He shouted.

            “Shhhh!” Louis giggled. “I have neighbors.”

            “Sorry,” Harry apologized.  “But just know that I’m free any weekday after 9 p.m., and I like Italian.”

            Louis felt like making a sarcastic comment, but when he looked up, they were standing in front of his apartment.  He diverted his gaze to the ground for a moment.

            “Is this you?” Harry asked.

            “Yeah,” Louis said as he reached for the spare key in the potted plant. 

            “I’m glad you let me change your mind, Louis Tomlinson.”

            Louis smiled.  “So am I,” he said. 

            Harry held out the trophy to Louis. “Here.  You should have this.  As a reminder, you know?”

            Louis pushed the gold statuette gently back toward Harry.  “You keep it.  The race was your idea.”

            This time, Harry opened Louis’s hand himself and forced him to take the trophy.

            “I don’t need it,” Harry said.  “The crown is enough.  There’s no way I could forget tonight anyway.”

            Louis looked at the trophy for a few seconds, then he stood on tiptoe again to kiss Harry’s cheek.

            “Is this goodbye, then?” Harry asked.

            “For now.”

            “For now,” Harry agreed.  Then he cracked a mischievous smile.  “I’ll call you with a shortlist of acceptable restaurants.”

            Louis laughed endearingly. “Can’t wait.”

            “I’ll see ya, Tomlinson.”

            “Goodnight, Styles.”

            They beamed at one another for another lingering moment before Harry turned slowly to walk toward home, his eyes staying on Louis until he absolutely had to face forward and watch where he was going.

            Louis stayed on his tiny front stoop, watching Harry walk away in the green tights and too-small vest, his spider web crown sitting crooked on top of his head.  It was after three in the morning, but Louis felt like he could stay up for another week if it meant he got to spend it with the boy in the silly costume. 

            Louis dropped the apartment key back into the potted plant and hurried off the stoop to follow Harry.

            “Harry!” he called.

            Harry stopped moving and turned around. “Yeah?” he asked hopefully.

            Louis fidgeted with the trophy in his sweaty palm.

            “I know, th-that our bet was for dinner,” Louis stuttered.  “But I wouldn’t feel right without properly thanking you for returning my wallet and phone earlier.”

            Harry smiled slightly.  “It’s no big—“

            “No, it’s a very big deal. I. . .” Louis paused.  He didn’t know what he was going to say; he hadn’t thought that far ahead. “Howdoyoufeelaboutbreakfast?” Louis spat out like one long word.

            Harry mouth spread into a giant grin.

            “I love breakfast,” he said, not letting the smile leave his lips.

            Louis smiled and hurried to close the distance between them.  He reached for Harry’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

            “Wait,” Harry said once he realized they weren’t going to Louis’s apartment. “Where are we going?”

            “I know this great pancake place just up here,” Louis said, pointing in the direction of Celia’s diner. 

            “I thought you were making me breakfast.”

            Louis shook his head vigorously. “Oh, noooo,” he said.  “I’m a shit cook.”

            “Oh, really?” Harry said.

            “Yes, really.”

            Harry maneuvered himself so he was facing Louis, walking backward.  “You know, I’m a pretty damn good cook myself.”

            “Okay. . .” Louis said cautiously. 

            “I bet that I could teach you to make a kickass dinner—“

            “Oh, no,” Louis protested.  “I’m not falling for that again.”

            “What?” Harry asked, feigning offense.  “The last bet got you me.”

            “Exactly,” Louis joked. “Come on, gambler, I’m starving.”


End file.
